


Небеса подождут

by HaruIchigo



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Коллинзу сложно принять простые правила





	Небеса подождут

Пилоты танцуют в полутёмном баре, и когда свечное пламя колеблется от сквозняка, их длинные тени переползают со стен на потолок, словно пытаются улизнуть.  
Глубокой ночью в маленьком городке только две проститутки могут составить им компанию, и чтобы не ждать очереди, пилоты танцуют друг с другом. В их движениях мрачная сосредоточенность, словно под пальцами не плечи товарища а штурвал. Мысленно они всё ещё прокладывают курс. Они ещё не вернулись на базу..  
Они не смотрят друг другу в глаза - там, как в зеркале, та же усталость, те же бесконечные небесные мили.   
В глаза смотрят земным девушкам, чтобы увидеть дом и отблеск лампы в далёком окне.

Но Коллинз глядит на Фарриера в упор.  
Он чувствует себя перекатывающимся бревном, а не человеком, и неуклюже топчется на одном месте, боясь отдавить партнёру ногу.   
Прощай зануда, громко презирающий “танцульки” только потому что не умеет танцевать, здравствуй новый Коллинз, который приглашает по велению сердца и несмотря ни на что.  
\- Тебя не возьмут, - спокойно говорит Фарриер. - Будешь спешить или отставать - останешься на земле.  
\- Во-первых, это была тренировка, я просто решил провести обманный манёвр, ну и заложил небольшой крюк. Во-вторых, командир перестраховался, я же всё успел, уложился в нужное время! Нам просто надо будет это обсудить.  
\- Но в небе мы приказы не обсуждаем. Я знаю, что ты не дурак. Значит, ты кому-то не доверяешь. Командиру или мне?  
Коллинз не верит до конца никому, привык слушать только себя, но Фарриеру такого сказать не может - язык не поворачивается. Поэтому он просто молчит. Не жаловаться же на трудное детство, в самом деле: он давно уже не “ тот бедняжка Джеки с фермы”.  
\- Ты хороший пилот, Фарриер, - отвечает он, чтоб хоть что-то сказать.  
\- Хороший, - подтверждает Фарриер, и делает шаг вперёд. Коллинзу приходится отступить. Теперь это больше похоже на танец. - Вот и слушай меня.  
\- Когда мы там, я беспокоюсь за задание, за свою жизнь, за твою, командира, за всё сразу, понимаешь? Ничего не могу поделать, я…  
\- А сейчас?  
\- Что - сейчас?  
\- Сейчас ты что делаешь?  
Они стоят не двигаясь. Вернее, не двигается Коллинз; он чувствует импульс, он чувствует, что Фарриер вынуждает его сделать ещё один шаг назад, но сопротивляется.   
В баре душно. Старый патефон хрипло мурлычет “Небеса подождут”.  
\- О чём ты сейчас беспокоишься?   
\- Я… - Коллинз выдыхает. - Стыдно перед теми девчонками, так что думал, знаешь, потренироваться на тебе. Не умею я танцевать.   
\- Сейчас ты не с ними, а со мной. Не должно быть стыдно. - Фарриер не меняется в лице, даже не смеётся. Впрочем, он редко смеётся, словно каждое слово, каждый поступок требует серьёзного, спокойного осмысления, и только.   
\- Я буду вести, а ты просто чувствуй меня. Ты здесь не один.   
Коллинз закрывает глаза, выдыхает, и позволяет ему вести. В темноте.   
Их сомкнутые руки приподнимаются и опускаются, плавно, как крыло “спитфайра”. Оркестр Глена Грея - их небо, и по его упругим потокам можно лететь только чувствуя друг друга.   
В какой-то момент Колинз ведёт сам, и Фарриер, усмехнувшись, подчиняется.   
В какой-то момент они легонько прижимаются друг к другу лбами, да так и остаются, словно невысказанные слова не передать иначе..  
В какой-то момент… музыка заканчивается.   
Фарриер уходит пить виски, Коллинз уходит в прохладную ночь, ноги сами несут его бродить долго и радостно, как в пятнадцать лет.  
Когда он наконец добирается до кровати и засыпает, ему снится не падение, не ошибки, не потерявший управление самолёт, как обычно.   
Ему снится бескрайнее небо, и два спитфайра, парящие в танце, как пара влюблённых орлов.


End file.
